


Ten Million Slaves

by onaglorik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Drama, F/F, M/M, Romance, Slash, Slave!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trailer of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/528214/chapters/935480">Humble Pie</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous/pseuds/The%20Homeless%20Poet">The Homeless Poet</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Million Slaves

[Ten Million Slaves](https://vimeo.com/112643309) from [onaglorik](https://vimeo.com/user34747060) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
